great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fa Mulan
: "��When will my reflection show who I am inside?��" : - Mulan during the song, Reflection, ''in 'Mulan (1998). :: "Loyal, Brave and True. It is my duty to fight for the kingdom, to protect my family." :: - Hua Mulan in ''Mulan (2020). Fa Mulan (花木蘭) is the titular protagonist of Disney's 1998 animated feature film of the same name, the 2004 direct-to-video sequel and the 2020 live-action adaptation. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the famous Chinese poem, The Ballad of Hua Mulan. She is voiced by Minga-Na Wen in the animated films and will be portrayed by Liu Yifei in the upcoming live-action 2020 remake of it and her name will be changed to Hua Mulan for cultural authenticity. Why She Rocks # She is shown be to be selfless and willing to sacrifice herself for others as she joined the army to save her father. # Her spirit guide dragon, Mushu, is very likable and comical. # She, along with Merida, are the toughest of the Disney princess line-up. # Unlike most Disney female roles who are usually damels-in-distresses and naive love interests, Mulan is strong and is willing to face and fight her own conflicts. # Even when she’s in danger or distress, she’s still able to take on her own battles. # She disguises herself as a male very well and clever. # Her song, '''''Reflection, shows that she’s questioning her role as a woman and a future wife. # She is killed over thousands of Huns with one canon via avalanche in order to resuce Shang and what’s left of the Imperial Army, not only avenging Shang’s father but the rest of the warriors and villagers that died in the hands of the Huns. # She saved all of China, one of the biggest countries in the world, from Shan Yu and his evil Hun army. # Her love-interest, Li Shang, begins treating her with the respect she deserves as she’s shown to be an amazing fighter. # She has been given the label of the “Hero of China”. # She is willing to make up plans as she goes, and they actually intend to work for her which helps her save herself from Shan Yu’s wrath. # She was able to overpower and fight off Shan Yu, a blood-thirsty Hun warrior who’s over twice her size. Bad Quality # Though she’s an official Disney Princess, she neither married nor was born into royalty, which makes her role as a actual princess very debatable. Trivia * Aside from Cinderella's Cinderella Tremaine, she's the only Disney Princess to have a known last name. Videos Mulan - Reflections -HQ- Mulan II - Lesson Number One Mulan's Decision Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:1990s Characters Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Warriors Category:Disney Renaissance Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Asians Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Disney Princess Members Category:Musical Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Swordsmans Category:Characters that are Often Misjudged Category:Genius's Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Characters Category:2020s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Internet Memes Category:Chinese Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity